Sapphire May or Coulson? (HIATUS)
by Vanilla xx
Summary: Sapphire May, the seventeen-year-old daughter of Melinda May and unbeknownst to him Phil Coulson. S.H.I.E.L.D. had always been a home for Sapphire, even after it had fallen. What happens was she is sent in by Fury to answer Coulson's S.O.S. Her parents weren't together, her father didn't even know about her, so what will happen when it all starts falling into place? (SEASON 3)
1. Chapter One

**Hello, People who still read this story!**

 **You're probably going to hate me but... I'm scrapping this story completely and starting fresh.**

 **It is still Philinda and their daughter, just slightly modified and easier to write in my opinion.**

 **It is set at the end of Season 2.**

 **Hopefully, you like this chapter!**

 **If this story gets enough interest, I will try and start posting regularly.**

 **Sorry if you don't like this or this is just frustrating to you!**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**

* * *

The dawn sky was a tangerine-coral. The sound of chorusing bees filled the morning summer air. The last stars were slowly fading away, no longer the beacons of light for the lost souls of the world. A wispy composition echoed through the tall luscious trees of Boston. The smell of french toast and bacon drifted through the air. The fluffy white clouds of a beautiful summer sky were yet to be seen. It was gradually becoming a dome of solar blue, as Sapphire watched from her window intently. It couldn't be more than 6:00 am, however, Sapphire May was an early riser, just like her mother, yet so not like her father.

The young girl of barely seventeen had a complicated childhood, to say the least. Her parents had never been together, her father didn't even know about her existents. So she grew up with her grandparents in China until Bahrain happened and May switched to a desk job, enabling her to look after Sapphire undetected and safely. So Sapphire came to America at the age of nine, and Fury, Hill and Romanoff alongside her mother became her family at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sapphire had a toned sculpted figure which was twine-thin. Her waist was tapered and she had a polished tanned complexion just like her mother. A pair of arched eyebrows looked down on her thick sweeping eyelashes. Her delicate ears framed a button nose. A set of dazzling, even, angel-white teeth gleamed as she smiled gently at the scene outside her window, the sky constantly changing. Her perfectly manicured beige fingernails, slowing intertwined with her curly, chestnut brown hair. Her enticing, chocolate brown eyes gazed down at her feet over her puffy, heart shaped lips.

Sapphire had a bouncy personality and a sugary voice, but the seventeen-year-old had a passion for figure skating, outside of her training, just like her mother when she was younger. Sapphire looked back at the clock on her bedside table. It was almost six in the morning, she took another glance out of the window in her dormitory, taking in the empty streets. The young girl sighed getting herself ready for the last day of her figure skating summer camp, now that S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen, Fury and her mother had kept her in a New York boarding school whilst S.H.I.E.L.D. was under attack for the second time.

Sapphire quietly slipped into the bathroom for a hot shower, the warm droplets formed steam as she stood there without moving at all. Her skin was burning from the mellow droplets, as she recollected the moments of her competition last night. After her shower, the brunette quickly dressed in her white ripped denim jeans, woollen blue v-neck jumper and her silver ballet flats. She pulled out her mother's rose gold diamond rings, that swung on a matching chain, placing it around her neck. The young girl was finishing the last of her packing, ready to return home to Fury and Hill, when Sapphire's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Sapphire answered, after not recognising the number.

"Fire, it's me,"

"Maria?" The young girl breathed, recognising the voice. "What's wrong?" she asked, hearing the concern in Hill's voice.

"I need you to packed your bags and get on the next flight to New York, there will be an SVU outside the hotel waiting for you in 10 minutes,"

"Got it," Sapphire agreed, ending the call, knowing better than to asked questions over the phone. The young girl swiftly pulled her hair into a braided bun, before grabbing her skating bag and placing it on the top of one of her teal floral suitcase. Sapphire, grabbed her handbag throwing her phone inside, it was ten to seven and the car would be there any second.

Sapphire's heart began racing the moment the SUV pulled into the airport drop off ramp. The smell of jet fuel and hot tarmac combined with the sound of racing wheels was something that only Sapphire found comfort in and she had to thank her mother for that. It was the kind of freedom that can only come from airports or more specifically planes.

* * *

Sapphire groaned as one of her friends climbed over her in a hurry to get off the plane, which was backed up from the front. The brunette just laughed at her friend who groaned in annoyance, slumping back into the empty seat across from them. Sapphire was inevitably forced to catch the same flight as many of her friends from the camp, just missing the early flight this morning. She swiped up to turn off her aeroplane-mode, before scrolling through the latest posts on her Instagram feed, listening as passengers complained about the delays, having already left their seats.

The gate floods with the inhabitants of the American Airlines 395 flight from Boston to New York. Their heads scanned left to right thoroughly searching for loved ones and signs with their name as if they were searching for a needle in a haystack. Children held hand-made signs welcoming their missed parent back home, while wives and girlfriends wept with joy of being reunited with their significant other once again. The paid drivers stood motionless, waiting for their passengers to walk through the gate. A refined red headed woman sat back against the far pole, with a clear view of the gate, watching the scene around her as she too, waited for her passenger to walk through the gate.

"Sapphire," the redhead called out above the noisy swarm of people when she saw a familiar face dressed in white ripped denim jeans, woollen blue v-neck jumper and silver ballet flats, that Pepper had bought her before she ventured off to New York.

Sapphire's chocolate brown ponytail whipped around in the direction of the familiar voice, a smile gracing her lips when she realised who it was. She quickly farewelled her friends before running over to the redheaded woman. "Tasha," Sapphire breathed excitedly.

Natasha pulled the younger girl in for a hug, "Look at you! You've grown so much!" Natasha squeezed the girl tightly, rocking her from side to side.

The brunette just grinned, "Come on, it's only been three months!" Sapphire laughed, pulling out of their embrace, "I can't have changed that much," she smirked, tilting her head, reminding Natasha greatly of Melinda; one of her best friends. "Thanks for picking me up, by the way," Sapphire smiled up at the older woman, "Whats going on, though? Maria seemed kind of tense on the phone earlier..."

"It's all good, Fire," Natasha answered, using Sapphire's nickname from when she was a kid, as they walked towards the baggage collection. "However, you will be filled in later about our other situation," Natasha told the brunette as they waited for her suitcases to appear. "Fury and Hill wanted to be there,"

Sapphire just nodded her head, the seventeen-year-old sighed, grabbing her two teal floral suitcases off the baggage carousel.

Natasha nodded her head, wheeling one of the suitcases to the SUV waiting for them out the front. They loaded her luggage into the trunk of the SUV with the assistance of the agents accompanying them. "Your parents are doing well," Natasha informed the young girl, as they drove out of the airport.

"I wish I could see my mother," Sapphire sighed, playing with the sleeves of her baby blue jumper nonchalantly.

"I know, Fire," Natasha agreed, sympathising with the young girl.

Sapphire didn't respond, this time, she just rested her head against the glass, turning the radio on, desperately wanting to end the conversation. Natasha took the hint, letting the young girl have a moment to herself. Natasha knew it was tough for her to barely see her mother, and never ever meet her father. No one should have to be put through that and yet she was the unlucky one. "You hungry, Fire?" Natasha asked as the driver pulled up to the Avengers Tower.

"Not really," Sapphire answered, grabbing her suitcases and bag out of the car and walking towards the elevators. "I ate at the airport with some friends before we boarded," Sapphire finished reassuring Natasha that she had in fact eaten, knowing her maternal instincts for her would soon act.

Natasha bit her lip, slightly concerned, "Alright, we are heading up to the 23rd floor," Natasha announced, placing a kiss on her forehead, as the elevator doors closed. Natasha not being able to have her own children, treated and cared for Sapphire like her own. After all, Natasha had been with her since she was only nine years old.

Sapphire and Natasha reached the 23rd floor, walking in to see the Fury and Hill waiting for her patiently. "What's the situation?" Sapphire asked as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Robert Gonzales was murdered by Jiaying," Hill informed the young girl as she took a seat around the large glass conference table, "We know that Jiaying and the inhumans are taken over the Iliad. Coulson has requested Quinjets from all over the world with response to his S.O.S," Hill nodded, passing Sapphire a tablet with the live feed from the Iliad.

"Are they S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in there?" Sapphire asked horrified, watching as innocent men turned to purple rock before smashing into pieces.

Maria gave a small nod. Sapphire sighed, "So what are the orders then, Fury?" She asked soundly exactly like her mother.

"We are sending you to the 'playground base'," Fury told the teenager of a mere seventeen years. "You'll be leading a team of agents, who answer to you and only you," Fury stood from his seat, "You'll be dealing with your father, Fire," Fury told her, "Don't lie if he asks you who you are okay? Your Agent Sapphire May,"

"It may be time it comes out anyway," Natasha sighed, earning an agreeing nod from Sapphire. She had worked with her father in the past, but not this closely, and not just as herself that is.

"Suit up Fire, wheels up in 10," Fury informed the girl, rising from his seat, to watch the street below him.

Sapphire nodded, immediately leaving the room to change into her black combat suit. She zipped up her black knee-high heeled boots, before grabbing her guns, and icers out of the weapons room. "Fire," Hill called after the girl as she walked onto the Quinjet, "Here," she said handing her a black tablet once she reached her. "This will keep you in contact with Coulson and Fury,"

"Thanks, Hill," Sapphire said grabbing the tablet, as she slipped her gun into the holster on her left leg.

"Alright, like Fury said, you take orders from Agent May, and ONLY Agent May," Hill informed the agents as they strapped themselves into the seats lining the Quinjet.

"Yes Ma'am," They agreed, nodding their heads.

"What she says goes, understand?" Hill reinforced, Sapphire authority to the other agents.

"Yes Ma'am," They agreed once more, nodding their heads.

"Report back, when you land, Agent May," Hill informed her professionally, however, gave her the look of 'be safe', like she always did since Sapphire had started operating in command on field missions.

"Peters, you'll be flying with me," Sapphire informed the agent, who simply nodded, taking the co-pilot seat in the bow of the plane. "Preparing for take off," Sapphire spoke through the comms, as she took her spot in the pilot's seat.

"This is Quinjet 309 reporting to base," Sapphire spoke into the comms after almost 40 minutes in the air, "We are reporting for landing in 3 minutes,"

"The gates will be open and ready for when you land," An agent at the 'playground' base alerted Sapphire.

* * *

May leant against the glass dialling her daughter's number for the fourth time. All she wanted was to hear her beautiful voice once more, "You've called Sapphire, leave a message," May sighed, her voicemail was going to have to do.

"May, Fitz, come with me," Coulson ordered, "Fury's team has just arrived," Coulson said scanning his pass, walking out onto the tarmac where a new Quinjet sat. The ramp of the Quinjet slowly descended, and Sapphire walked down the ramp.

"Director Coulson," she spoke, as her team filed out behind her. "I'm Agent May. My team and I are ready, how can we be of service?" Sapphire asked, sending her mother an undetected side smile.

"Very well," Coulson smiled, thankful to see more agents ready to help, her name just washing over him, much to May's surprise. "We have a 'thing' to load onto our Quinjet and we need a couple of men to help us get him on the plane," Coulson stated, referring to Cal who had just been completely out of control moments ago.

"Bradley, Peters" Sapphire called them out, "Take the team and load the Quinjet and prepare the 'thing', I assume is Cal for take off," Sapphire ordered, as Coulson nodded his head.

"Fitz, suit up," Coulson ordered sending Fitz away, "Meet back here in 5," he finished also running off to suit up, leaving May behind with Sapphire.

"How many times did you try to call me?" Sapphire laughed at her mother's actions once they were alone. "I couldn't exactly answer while I was flying over here,"

"I wanted to hear your voice, Fire," May smiled, pulling her daughter in for a hug, "This is too dangerous, though, your not coming with us," May stated turning protective of her daughter.

"Mum, I am coming whether you want me there or not," Sapphire told May, "I am not a little girl anymore, and besides those men can't lead themselves," She chuckled, pointing as they loaded Cal into the Quinjet.

"What happened to you?" Sapphire asked troubled, caressing her mother's bruised and bloody face. "Are you okay?"

May nodded, "Ward,"

Sapphire didn't even have time respond, "Alright, we are on the move," Coulson announced, running towards the Quinjet with Fitz on his tail. "May I need you to route the plane," Coulson ordered, before disappearing inside the jet.

May nodded walking up the ramp with Sapphire,"You going pilot with me, Fire?" May asked her daughter, who smiled and nodded taking her seat in the co-pilot chair next to her mother.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sapphire giggled sounding just like Coulson, which worried May somewhat. The pair flew play into the air, straight for the Iliad in the middle of the ocean.

"I'd like to formally voice my doubts about bringing him on this mission," May told Coulson, her eyes never diverting from the ocean.

"I understand your concern May," Coulson sighed, "but Cals lived with the inhumans, he knows what we are getting ourselves into, we do not,"

"He's a loose canon," May snapped at Coulson.

Coulson nodded in agreement, turning back to look at Cal, "Worst comes to worst we let the canon lose any distraction may help us take that boat," he said returning his gaze to May. "Look Cal's erratic but if there is one constant it's his concern for Skye,"

May looked at Sapphire, who nodded giving her mother a look of 'don't get me involved'.

"Sir, something happening to the S.O.S signal coming from the boat," Fitz announced abruptly, "I thought it was breaking up, like someone cutting the line,"

"Radio interference?" Coulson inquired.

Fitz just shook his head, "That's what I thought, but it has a pattern," Fitz explained, still typing frantically into the computer system, "Like a code,"

"Skye," Coulson breathed, "What's she saying?" he asked frantically, as the approached the Iliad.

"It's a trap," Fitz said turning to face Coulson.

"This S.H.I.E.L.D. 218 ordering all other forces to fall back, repeat fall back," Coulson spoke throw the comms, rubbing his face with hands.

"And what about us?" Sapphire asked, looking at her mother.

"We're going to finish this," Coulson stated, as May and Sapphire landed the jet on the Iliad.

* * *

"We don't know the size of the force we are up against but priority one is saving the crew of the ship, find them free them," Coulson told the agents including, Fury's team, "You two head to operations and take back control of the ships functionality," Coulson told May and Sapphire, forgetting that they were both in fact May.

"Sir, Skye's last message just came through," Fitz said calling him over. "It reads, modified crystals, lethal serum," he read aloud, as May and Coulson huddled around him.

"You mean the Terrigen crystals that release the mist?" Coulson asked confused.

Fitz nodded, Yes, but modified and lethal," Fitz added.

"The HVAC room controls the ships ventilation," Sapphire spoke up, "If they crack the crystals in those vents, everyone on the ship could be compromised,"

"Ah, so that's what this little mutiny is all about?" Cal groaned, finally realising Jiaying's full plan, "Gas them all,"

"Not if I get to her first," Coulson snapped.

"Oh no, no, no," Cal objected standing up, his accompanying guards standing with him. "Not you Phil, this is a family matter, my wife my responsibility. You just find those crystals and leave her to me," He suggested sure of his plan.

Coulson turned back to face May, "You brought him,"

Sapphire sprinted across the tarmac, climbing down the closest stairwell, "I'll meet you on the other side," Sapphire yelled as she quickly lowered herself down. May gave a small nodded taking out the man around the corner as she watched her daughter sprint in the opposite direction.

Sapphire rounded the bend to see one of the inhumans waiting for her, she ran towards Sapphire smashing her fist across her head, narrowly missing Sapphire as she swiftly dodged, digging her heel into her attacks thigh as they landed. She hit Sapphire again, this time, colidding with her jaw. She grabbed the brunette's head, her fingers digging into her scalp, as lifts her until Saphire was dangling on the tips of my toes with her powers. She slams her hand into her ribs, Sapphire coughing up blood as she did. The woman used her super strength to smash her between walls. "Come on, Fire, get up. You have to find them. Get up." Sapphire thought to herself as she wiped the blood away. Sapphire quickly took down the inhuman within a few moves, rushing towards the operations room, to help her mother. The blood practically pouring out of her head and mouth as she ran into the room, having taken four other agents out on her way.

"Fire, behind you," May shouted as one of the duplicates jumped up from behind her. It didn't take much for Sapphire to take her down rushing to her mother's side. "Lincoln you need to go get Skye," May ordered, "We'll be good," she nodded, taking down the last duplicate.

Lincoln nodded running off, "Mum," Sapphire screamed, shoving her mother to the ground as the duplicate picked up the gun off the floor. The three rounds of gunfire filled the room, Sapphire managing to miss them all but one. The bullet cutting her side, as the duplicate fled the scene. "We need to get back to Coulson," Sapphire yelled, holding her side as she ran down the corridor.

"Sapphire, wait are you hurt?" May called after her daughter.

"We have to hurry," Sapphire shouted, turning yet another corner, still holding her side as she attempted to stop the blood. Sapphire finally reached the room with Coulson, Fitz and Mack with May only a few turns behind.

Sapphire flinched at the sight of her father's hand beginning cut off, but quickly pulled out her radio with her blood covered hands, as she rushed to her father's side. "This is Agent Sapphire May, I have a 07 medical emergency, I repeat this is Agent Sapphire May, I have a 07 medical emergency, waiting for further instructions," Coulson continued to scream out in pain, as he looked into the girl above him's chocolate brown eyes, just like Melinda's he thought, forgetting about the pain for a second.

"Agent May, we need you to load the 07 into a Quinjet and report to base immediately," the agent spoke back through Sapphire's radio, "We will have medical staff waiting for you when you land,"

"May?" Coulson breathed aloud confused.

"We need to move him to a Quinjet now," Sapphire order as her mother entered the room, "I'm taking him to MY base," Sapphire told her mother, who helped Mack carry him out to the Quinjet.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked, after noticing Sapphire's bloody hands and large bullet wound, "Your bleeding propulsively,"

"I'm fine," Sapphire responded, holding onto her side tighter as they ran, "I'm going to route the Quinjet, we take off in 2,"

"No, you're not flying, and that is an order," May snapped eyeing her daughter down for taking a bullet for her.

Sapphire nodded simply as Mack and May lowered Coulson onto a stretcher, "There have to be some morphine injections in this jet somewhere," Sapphire sighed from her own pain, looking around the jet for a first aid, as Coulson continued to yell out in agony. "Here," she smiled, rushing back to her father's side, jabbing him with two doses of morphine. "That should do the trick,"

"Thank you," was all Coulson managed to whisper. Sapphire smiled, sitting down next to her father as her head slowly began to pound. She had taken a pretty hard blow and it was finally catching up to her. The blood was still pouring from her head and stomach. "May, she's going down," Coulson managed to yell, still caring and protective towards everyone else, even in his current state.

May flipped the autopilot switch, "Fire, stay with me, come on," May said shaking her daughter, "You have to stay awake!" Coulson looked over at May with confusion as the morphine started to kick in.

"I-I can't mum-" Sapphire breathed closing her eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **Hopefully, you liked this chapter!**

 **Like I said at the start if this story gets enough interest, I will update again and start posting regularly.**

 **Sorry if you don't like this at all and this wasted your time or this is just frustrating to you!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been supportive of the fan fiction! It really means a lot xx**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**


	2. Chapter Two

**Oh My GOD! You actually came back to read chapter 2!**

 **Thank you very much to the 383 people who read the first chapter and many thanks to those of you who reviewed it too!**

 **Just a reminder that it is set at the end of season 2 and will eventually follow season 3!**

 **SPOILERS WARNING! (So don't complain!)**

 **Hopefully, you'll like this chapter!**

 **If anyone has any ideas, thoughts or comments about the chapter, story, anything really... Please DM me or put it in the reviews, I'd love to hear your thoughts and incorporate your ideas! Plus I'm not quite sure what to write about next! XX**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**

* * *

"Here," she smiled, rushing back to her father's side, jabbing him with two doses of morphine. "That should do the trick," she giggled, reminding Coulson of Melinda when they were younger, students in fact, at the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy.

"Thank you," was all Coulson managed to whisper. Sapphire smiled, sitting down next to her father as her head slowly began to pound. She had taken a pretty hard blow and it was finally catching up to her. The blood was still pouring from her head and stomach, something she realised now she shouldn't have neglected. "May, she's going down," Coulson managed to yell, still caring and protective towards everyone else, even in his current state.

Sapphire took her head in her hands, as she gradually felt her eyes lids become heavier, forcing her to sleep. May flipped the autopilot switch, "Fire, stay with me, come on," May said shaking her daughter to no avail, "You have to stay awake!" Coulson looked over at May with confusion, his morphine had started to kick in, distracting him greatly from his maimed bleeding arm.

"I-I can't mum-" Sapphire breathed closing her eyes, her head colliding with the metal floor before May could catch her.

"M-mum?" Coulson groaned out in both anguish and uncertainty. "Melinda what the _hell_ is going on?" Coulson demanded as she proceeded to shake Sapphire profusely, her breathing becoming hasty, as she failed to revive the young girl.

May groaned, knowing she'd have to deal with Coulson when they got back to base, "This is Agent Melinda May," May spoke into the radio she pulled off her daughter moments ago. "Get me Hill, now," May ordered, anger filling her voice for more reasons than she'd care to explain. She heard the agent of the other end shuffling around, clearly taken back by her anger.

"Melinda, I asked you what is going on!" Coulson commanded yet again, still laying on the plastic stretcher he'd been brought in on. Coulson reached out to May with his good hand, "Mel, what's going on?" Coulson questioned somewhat milder than before.

May just shook her head once more. "May, what's going on?" Hill asked through the radio concern evident in her voice, "What happened, I've already heard about Coulson?"

"We'll be at base in 10," May informed Hill, after receiving confirmation from Mac, still avoiding the topic of Coulson, "Fire's been shot, she just lost consciousness, her pulse is weak, and she's lost a server amount of blood,"

Hill cursed through the radio, "I'll have medics waiting for both Fire and Coulson when you land,"

The radio cut out and Coulson sent May a warning look, "I better get an explanation when we land, Melinda," Coulson forced as she rolled her eyes walking back to her pilot seat. Mac and Fitz stared at each other with confusion, neither of them daring to ask about the 'elephant' in the room.

May glanced back at her daughter as she landed the Quintet at the Avengers base. The cargo ramp lowered and medics rushed in from all sides, attending to both Coulson and Sapphire. Mac assisted the medics, placing Sapphire into the stretcher and wheeling her out of the Quinjet, shortly followed by Coulson. May rushed to her side protectively, as Hill managed to catch up with them. "Oh Fire," Hill breathed, smoothing the young girls bloodied hair with manicured nails.

The medics continued to wheel the two victims in the Avengers tower, towards the hospital wing, Coulson watching from his own stretcher as both Hill and May protectively hovered over the still unconscious girl. "Mum?" Coulson thought to himself, "She called Melinda mum?" Thousands of questions burned in Coulson's mind as they wheeled him into the glass medical wards.

The medics attacked Sapphire's wounds, with attempts to identify the location of the bullet and the now fully conscious teenager let out a brief but agonising scream before she bit her lip in order to cut it off. Coulson's eyes widen with fear and shock as he watched the young girl beside him be operated on whilst she was still wide-awake. He saw a drop of blood trail from her lip as she bit down harder, resisting the desire to scream with pain. She turned to face him on her side as she continued to resist the urge to scream, her chocolate brown eyes watering with pain. Coulson hadn't realised how long he'd been lost in her eyes, but before he knew it, one of the doctors had injected him with a sleeping serum, "It's okay Director, your safe now," the words resonated through his mind as the young slowly blurred to darkness.

* * *

"Beep, Beep,"

Sapphire's heart monitor was the only sound that filled the room. It had been three days since they arrived at the base, and she was yet to wake. Coulson had been through surgery and was now recovering with the rest of his team at the Avengers Tower. Daisy, Simmons, Hunter and an also recovering Bobbi had arrived early yesterday morning. They were set to recover and regroup at the Avengers tower until the _playground_ could be restored.

May hadn't left Sapphire's side and she refused to answer anyone's questions. She had locked herself up inside the young girl's ward and Coulson hadn't dare tried to get an explanation out of her as of yet. The room was dim lit, with medical gadgets and equipment creating a symphony of sounds that filled the room. Sapphire's wounds were wrapped in bandages. Her bruised arms, neck and face exposed to the fluorescent ceiling lights. She lay there unresponsive to the chaotic world around. All of a sudden the monitor went off with a loud buzzing sound! One of the base nurses came in yelling "Code Blue," A heard of people rushed to Sapphire's word, doctors, nurses, scientists, Hill and Romanoff. They were buzzing around Sapphire, frantically trying to stabilise her body.

"Fire," May attempted to help, but Romanoff pulled her back, away from Sapphire's body,

"Melinda, let them do it, they can stabilise her, and she'll be fine once more," Romanoff spoke attempting to calm her friend.

The doctors immediately go to work, injecting Sapphire with another sleeping serum, followed by a skin cell-rejuvenating serum, which has put her recovery in fast forward, healing her wounds three times as fast. The room fell silent until the gadget signalled a constant steady beep. "She's okay," Hill announced with a sigh of relief. The doctors and nurses filed out of the room, leaving Hill and Romanoff alone with May, "She's going to be out for another few hours, it might be worth getting some rest,"Hill suggested to her friend, hoping for once she wouldn't be so stubborn.

"No-" May protested, glaring as they cut her off.

"May, you haven't slept in over 48 hours! You're a mess! And the last thing Fire will want is a half-asleep mother to greet her," Romanoff argued, having remembered how many times she's had the same argument with Sapphire, "and if you don't want to sleep, then why don't you go talk to Coulson, I think it's time you face the truth, May, we can't exactly keep ignoring his questions,"

"Fine, I'll sleep," May agreed, still desperately wanting to avoid the topic of Coulson. She couldn't face him. Not yet. And especially not when her daughter was lying unconscious in intensive care.

The redhead groaned, "I'll watch her while you sleep," Romanoff offered protectively, and the grieving mother gave her silent nod of approval, "But Coulson needs to know when you wake," She informed her friend, sending her a warning look "we can't keep covering it up,". May simply nodded wandering off without a sound, something Sapphire tended to do too.

* * *

Sapphire woke to glare into the fluorescent ceiling lights above her body, she stayed like that for a few minutes as she attempted to remember how she got to her current position. She attempted to move in her bed, but the pain in her stomach, from where she'd been shot and the gash on her head, making her feel quite sick prevented her and alas the girl slumped back into the uncomfortable bed. The seventeen-year-old smoothed her hands over the thick, coarse, bandages around her stomach. Sapphire tilted her head to the side of the room. The brunette felt herself breathe easy at the sight of the Avengers logo printed across the glass door.

Natasha seated on the couch beside Sapphire's bed, reading through the case files Fury had given her to assess, was about to grab some dinner when she heard shuffling from inside the young girl's bed. The redhead practically bolted out of her chair towards the medical bed. "Fire?" Natasha paused expectantly, as she watched the young girls chocolate eyes flicker open.

"Tasha," Sapphire breathed lightly, leaping into the redhead's arms. "What happened? I can't remember? Wait! I think I blew my cover! I called her mum, just before it all went black!?" The young girl rambled restlessly, tears of uncertainty bubbling in her eyes.

"Woah, honey calm down!" Natasha cried, calming the fragile girl in her arms, "It's fine, don't worry about that now," Natasha wiped away the tears that managed to escape her eyes. _'This is why Melinda has to tell Coulson, she shouldn't have to constantly worry!' Natasha thought to herself._

Sapphire nodded, her mood instantly changing, possibly the effects of the new drug they'd been pumping her blood with, "Can I move into my room, Tasha? I'm perfectly fine, see!" she announced, attempting to crawl out of the bed, failing as she was still connected to the machines.

"I'll get some nurses and we'll move you soon, okay?" Natasha confirmed with the girl she known since she was barely nine years old. The redhead swiftly exited the room, leaving Sapphire alone with her thoughts, the teenager had been playing with her chocolate ends nonchalantly when a familiar face happened to walk by.

Sapphire's eyes immediately lit up, "Cap!" the brunette called to the man leaning against the metal doorway.

Steve chuckled, walking towards her, "It's good to see you awake, sport!" He grinned, ruffling his fingers through her silky chocolate locks.

"You had us all worried," The head nurse fussed as she entered the ward, with Natasha and two other nurses ready assess Sapphire's current medical state. The nurse ran some quick tests, before beginning to remove the extensive wires and bandages from her body. "You'll need to take the rejuvenating drug for the next one to two weeks, three times a day," The head nurse informed her, filling out a form as she spoke. "This drug has taken your recovery from 5 months to a week, so you need to let your body rest in order for it to be truly successful, understood?"

Sapphire gave a nod of agreement, "Thank you," she smiled rubbing her eyes.

"No worries, darling, I was quite worried about you, though," The older nurse explained, "I've known you since you were born, sweetie, and in your seventeen years you've managed to injury yourself in every possible way but for some reason this scared me," The older woman sighed, removing the needle and drip from Sapphire's left arm. "You had an enormous gash to the head and it didn't help you'd been shot," The nurse continued to fuss over the young girl.

"I'm sorry Maggie," Sapphire apologised, "but do you think I could make a quick trip to Maccas down the road?" The nurse raised an eyebrow at the girl, "of course with the accompanying of Cap and Natasha," Sapphire informed the older woman, hoping if she brought protection, her favourite nurse would be more inclined to check her out.

"No combat!" Margaret informed the young girl, sending her a stern warning, as Steve lifted her out of bed and onto her feet, "And I expect a large chocolate thick shake and fries waiting for me in 20," The nurse sent her a warning look before breaking into her even toothy grin.

Sapphire immediately lead Natasha towards her room at the tower, at a rather fast speed, surprising the pair of them, "Slow down, Fire!" Natasha warned as the brunette swung open her bedroom door "Neither of us want you back in that hospital bed,"

Sapphire sighed changing into her white converse, loose black shorts and crimson camisole, which thankfully covered her healing wounds, loosely. She walked towards her window peering down at the bustling streets of New York. The summer sun had completed its journey for the day and had now been replaced by infinite stars, which dotted the inky atmosphere. The flashing lights and honkings horns that made New York City so special. Sapphire breathed in delight, as her stomach started to growl, "I think we should go before I DIE of hunger..." Sapphire joked, holding her stomach.

Natasha looked down at her phone. 9:10pm. "Yeah, it's getting late too," The redhead swung her arm around the younger girl's shoulder as they met Steve at the elevators, everyone else had been in their own areas or rooms, making the job of sneaking out undetected simple.

The three walked casually along the streets of New York, Sapphire's eyes searching for the golden arches that gleamed through the entire city. "Quick!" Sapphire grinned excitedly, rushing into the fast-food store.

"Hi, welcome to McDonald's, what can I get you?" The server asked kindly, as she fiddled with the register.

"Can I please get two chocolate thick shakes and two large fries?" Sapphire stated her order, before looking up at Natasha and Steve for their own orders.

"I'll grab a chicken burger meal deal with a coke," Natasha answered, taking her credit card out from behind her phone.

"Make that two meal deals," Steve spoke before pulling out his own wallet and paying with cash, being the gentlemen he always had been from the 40s.

The three collected their food and made their way back to the tower. Sapphire split up from Natasha and Steve, to give Margaret her thick shake and fries, "Thank you, dear," Margaret smiled, hugging the girl thankfully, "Now off to bed and remember to take your pills,"

"I know!" Sapphire groaned shaking her head, "Night Maggie," she laughed, hugging the old nurse once more.

"Good night, Sapphire," Margaret smiled, as she retreated to her own quarters, "Please never do anything like that again, though, sweetie," and the young girl gave a small nod as she turned around to head upstairs to her own room. Little did she know, there was more than one person interested in her secrets...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading until the end again!**

 **Like I said before, hopefully, you liked this chapter!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has once again been supportive of this fanfiction! It really means a lot xx**

 **If you have any ideas, thoughts or comments about the chapter, story, anything really... Please DM me or put it in the reviews, I'd love to hear your thoughts and incorporate your ideas! XX**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**


End file.
